The invention is directed to a solid or hollow particle ranging from 0.001 to 200 microns in diameter coated with Indium Tin Oxide (“ITO”). The particle may be a pigment or powder. In one embodiment the particle may be a sunscreen such as zinc or titanium dioxide.
The invention is also directed to a topical composition containing a solid or hollow particle coated with ITO. The topical composition preferably blocks IR radiation, and in one preferred embodiment the particle coated with ITO is sunscreen particle and blocks both UV radiation due to the sunscreen particle with the ITO film coating blocking the IR radiation.
The invention is also directed to a topical UV protective composition containing a particle coated with ITO.
The invention is also directed to a method for protecting skin against solar IR radiation by topically applying a composition comprising at least one ITO coated particle.
The invention is also directed to a method for protecting skin from solar UV and IR radiation by topically applying a composition comprising at least one chemical or physical sunscreen in particulate form which is coated with ITO.